Angel
by Xx Jathan Seddie xX
Summary: Sam and Freddie are childhood friends.  One day, a small boy appeared next to Freddie that only Sam can see.   That boy told Sam that he was an angel. An angel who will guide Freddie and soon take him to the afterlife. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Freddie and I grew up together. We would always be together and we both enjoy each others company.

But the thing is, my feelings for Freddie grew more each and every day.

But of course, I'd never tell him that. I don't want our friendship to end just because of my selfish feelings.

* * *

One day, Freddie and I were supposed to hang out. Go to the park and stuff. After I got ready, I got out of the house. Freddie was outside, waiting for me.

Then I saw Freddie holding a little boy's hand.

"Who's that little boy?" I asked Freddie.

"What little boy?"

What did he mean? The boy was right next to him. Can't he see?

"That boy beside you!" I said while pointing to his side.

"What? There's nobody beside me. Sam, Are you ok?"

"W-what? Of course I'm ok! You're the one who isn't!"

"Hmm, hey, are you trying to mess with me?"

"Huh? No! C'mon don't tell me you don't see him."

"You know what? Maybe we shouldn't go to the park today. You just go rest in your house okay?" he told me.

And then he walked away. But this time, the boy who was next to Freddie disappeared. I couldn't see him anywhere. I tried looking… but he wasn't anywhere.

* * *

I got back inside the house.

After what happened, I got frustrated. Maybe he's the one who's messing with me… It can't be that I'm the only one seeing it. He looked so real!

"Wait… what if it wasn't real? What if it was a…ghost?" I said while going back to my room.

My eyes grew wide. Never in my life would I believe in ghost. Until now…?

"I'm not a ghost."

I saw the little boy yet again.

The only thing that I can do was scream.

* * *

"You're too loud!" he said.

"W-who are you? And w-why are you here?" I stuttered.

"Well, I just wanted to check. This is the first time that a human like you actually saw me."

At first, his voice was cheery and happy. But when he continued, his voice sounded icy. The room began feeling cold.

"So here's the thing, I'm here to tell you that Freddie is about to die. And I am here to guide him. I… am not a ghost. I am an angel."

Freddie is about to _die_? And this… this _little boy_ is an _angel_? And I can _see_ him?

You have got to be _kidding_ me… Freddie is _not_ going to die! And this _kid_ isn't an _angel!_ He's just a little kid!

* * *

**(Morning)**

I woke up.

Last night… it wasn't real right?

It was just a dream...

Every once in a while, I'd keep reminding myself that it was.

There was no way that I would ever see an angel… and there was no way that Freddie…

I sighed. 'It was just a dream. No, it was just a nightmare, Sam. Just let it go. It's a new day. Just forget it.'

As Freddie and I were walking to school, I kept checking if the 'angel' was with him.

Luckily, it wasn't. So I guess it _was_ a dream. Silly me.

* * *

"So, Sam. You're alright now? No more hallucinations of a little boy right?" he said, his face full of concern.

"Yeah, I was just being paranoid. Let's just forget about it, ok?"

"Fine with me." He said while smiling.

But then, a woman with a child with wings passed before me.

"Freddie, can you see that little girl? The one with the wings, who's next to that woman."

Freddie looked at the direction I was looking.

"Huh? What child? All I can see I that wo-"

_**(CRASH!)**_

Before Freddie even finished his sentence, the woman who I was talking about was hit by a car.

I began remembered what the little boy told me.

I heard it again. His voice was inside my head.

_'…I am here to guide him. I… am not a ghost. I am an angel.'_

So, that girl earlier… was she an angel to? Trying to guide the woman?

So, if this was true… then… Freddie dying, was it also true?

I don't want to know


	2. Chapter 2 Part 1

After what happened to the woman, I realized that whatever that angel (yes, I already believe it) told me was true.

It couldn't be just a coincidence. Freddie really might…die.

I hate to say it or think about it but it's the cold hard truth.

But I made up my mind. I'm not letting that happen. I am going to protect Freddie.

I won't let him die. I'll do whatever it takes.

Freddie and I will always be together.

* * *

**(School: Break)**

"Hey, Sammy, are you alright? I know seeing that incident might have been traumatic for you."

"I'm fine, Freddie." I whispered with my eyes looking down.

"Well, if you're so fine," he put on air quotes at fine "then why aren't you eating? You haven't even had a single bite. And to think, tater tots are one of your favorites."

Of course that incident gave me a little scare, but what I'm really scared and worried of right now is Freddie.

Freddie patted my head then sat next to me. **(A/N: he was facing her a while ago.)**

"Sam, look at me," I obeyed.

"If you ever need to talk about something, just come and talk to me, alright?" he said while giving me a warm smile.

I nodded and blushed **(A/N: Don't worry, she only does this when it's Freddie.)**

I don't want this to go away. His warm smile and eyes… something about them always give me this warm feeling that only _he_ can give me. I love him so much and I don't want him to leave me. Ever.

* * *

Break is over and we had to go to our next class. **(A/N: They have the same class)**

Suddenly, a ball that was being used by the soccer team was accidentally kicked in the wrong direction, hitting the glass window we were near by.

The pieces of shattered glass were about to hit Freddie. So I pushed Freddie aside and let my body take the hit of the shattered glass itself.

* * *

Last thing I remember was I got hit by the glass. Now, suddenly I was in the clinic.

When I woke up, I saw some little stitches and scratches on my arms and legs. But other than that, there were no severe injuries. It simply means I'm fine.

But wait, where's Freddie? Is he hurt? Where is he?

The door opened and there I saw Freddie. He ran to me quickly and asked, "Hey, are you alright? Are you hurt? Is there any-"

I interrupted him by giving him a hug. I was worried about him. I know that I pushed him aside for him to not get himself injured, but what if something else happened after that?

Luckily, nothing did. I knew it. I can protect Freddie.

"I'm fine, Freddie. It's just some scratches and stitches." I whispered in his ear.

After I let go of him, he started giving me some kind of lecture.

"Sam! Don't ever scare me like that again! What if something bad happened to you? What if it's more than just _scratches and stitches_? Do you think that I'd be happy? I know you only tried to save me and all, but that was so un-called for! Don't ever hurt yourself again, just to make sure I'll be fine!"

The whole time he was reprimanding me, all I could do was smile. He really cares about me.

"Stop getting so mad. Besides, I'm fine. I'm not dead. Let it go, Freddie."

He looked at me like crazy and said, "How can I not be mad and just let it go? Sam, you're very important to me. If something bad happens to you, I don't know what I'd do. I can't live without you, Sammy." **(A/N: Aww…)**

His eyes started softening up.

"I'm sorry… for making you so worried. I just don't want you to get hurt. If you were in my place and I'm in yours, I'm sure I'd also act like that."

Freddie sighed. "I really don't know what I'd do without you..."

He started getting close to my face.

"Freddie, I-"

…_love you._

But I was interrupted by his kiss.

* * *

**Let me just say, I really had fun making this. I hope a lot of people reads this. Its so cute and fluffeh, I'm gonna dai! **

**Hehe...**

**Anyway, you guys, pls review!**

**- JathanSeddie -**


	3. Chapter 2 Part 2

**I just want to thank: gorutovssageta, Seddie101, sseddieninjaa & KarlaRockAngel for the reviews.**

**Thanks also to ober22, sopitaxxmore, sseddieninjaa (again) and ****Distant Lands**** for adding my story on their favorite list.**

**And other peeps who reads my story **

**Note: I do not own iCarly**

**

* * *

**

His lips were so soft and warm; I couldn't help but kiss him back.

I felt the 'fireworks' as the soap opera called them. There were 'colors' and also a 'big boom'.

He pulled away and said, "I know, Sam. I love you too, ever since we were kids. Remember that promise we made on the park?"

_Flashback_

_Freddie and I, both 6 years old, were playing on a sandbox at the park._

_Freddie stopped playing and asked, "Hey, Sammy, when we get old, will we still be together like this?"_

_I looked at Freddie and smiled, "Of course we will, Freddie."_

"_Sammy, cross your heart." And I did._

_But it still looked like Freddie wasn't satisfied. "But, Sammy. There's one more thing."_

"_What is it?" I said while tilting my head on one side._

_Freddie's cheeks started glowing red, and then he said, "When we get old, I want you to marry me. So we'll really be together forever."_

_I raised my right hand and said, " I, Samantha Joy Puckett, promise to marry, you, Fredward Karl Benson."_

_After putting my hand down, Freddie hugged me. _

"_Together forever, Sammy?"_

"_Together forever, Freddie."_

_End of flashback_

I blushed.

I thought he forgot that promise. I thought I was the only one who kept looking back there. I guess I was wrong.

"So you knew, huh?"

"Ever since we were kids." He chuckled.

All I can say was, "Oh"

"Hey, will you still keep that promise?"

"A promise is a promise. Together forever, Freddie?" I smiled.

"Together forever, Sammy" he smiled back.

And then he leaned to kiss me again.

Whatever happens, I will not let him die so that maybe that one day may come true for us.

I will be waiting, Freddie.

Until the day that it comes true, I will still be here protecting you.

* * *

**This is just a continuation for the last chap. **

**I'll try posting another one later. (So yeah, 2 chaps in one day!)**

**Review and receive some freshly cooked cyber cookies xD**

**- JathanSeddie - **


	4. Chapter 3

School was over. Freddie wanted to hang out but I told him that I was busy for today which wasn't true.

I just told him to stay home because I didn't want him wandering off to somewhere that might cause an accident.

Thinking about Freddie dying was making my heart ache. I couldn't do anything else but cry.

You're not going to leave me, right Freddie? Please, just let me keep my promises to you.

Together.

Forever.

* * *

(Normal POV)

Sam was crying on her bed. She couldn't do anything else. She was helpless.

Unknown to her, the little angel was watching her.

Obviously, Sam didn't know when _it_ will happen. And she wanted to know when.

"If she only knew that it would be tonight, she probably would've stayed with Freddie." He said with icy cold voice.

* * *

(Freddie's POV)

I've been really worried about Sam. She has been acting weird lately. So I wanted to buy something that would really make her happy; 5 Fat Cakes and 2 Fat Shakes.

I'm going to give it to her tonight. I'm sure she wants something to eat right now.

The stoplight was still red. So I started walking. But then, it suddenly turned green.

I was still in the middle of the road. I tried as fast as I can to reach the end. But I wasn't fast enough.

**BAM!**

My senses started fading. The only thing I felt was liquid.

But I knew I was in a pool of blood. _My_ pool of blood.

And the last thing I saw was a kid, staring at me, with wings on his back.

**(A/N: Another car accident! Sorry, I wasn't creative enough to make a different accident)**

**

* * *

**

(Sam's POV)

My cell started ringing.

Oh, hey, I fell asleep. My head hurts.

I groaned then looked at the time on my clock and it was already 7:30 pm.

I reached the cell phone in my pocket and saw Mrs. Benson's caller ID and answered it.

"Uh, Hey Mrs. Ben-"

But I was cut off by her. "Sam, listen, go to the hospital right away!"

She sounded panicky. When she said hospital, I already knew something was wrong.

"What? Why?"

"It's Freddie."

I could hear the sadness in her voice.

I didn't like where this is going.

"…What happened to Freddie?"

"He's been on a car accident, Sam."

There was a pause. I couldn't speak, but I tried to. Just to assure her that I was going.

"I'll be on my way…"

And with that said, I ended the call. I grabbed my bag and headed to the hospital.

* * *

**VERY IMPORTANT. PLS READ.**

**So, do you guys want Freddie to die or not?**

**Not much review, Freddie dying.**

**Some or many reviews (3 or more), Freddie living.**

**Haha xD**

**So you guys decide!**

**You'll pretty much know what will happen to Freddie.**

**Freddie's life is in your hands o.o**

**-JATHANSEDDIE!-**


	5. ANNOUNCEMENT!

**Just here to re assure everyone that Freddie will NOT die! (YAAAAY!)**

**That's thanks to all of u peeps for reviewing!**

**People who reviewed just saved Freddie's life!**

**So, I'll be posting the next chapter tomorrow!**

**The end is near! Dun dun dun o.o**

**BTW, I'm only 12. I'm just a kid. Pls take it easy on me! T-T**

**But yeah, alot of people had been w/o knowing my age.**

**So thanks!**

**- JathanSeddie -**


	6. Chapter 4

**Thank you for all the people who reviewed, added me in their favorites list and alert list.**

**Note: I do not own iCarly!**

**

* * *

**

I was pacing back and forth outside Freddie's room as Mrs. Benson and I waited for the doctor to tell us Freddie's condition.

**(9 minutes later)**

I stopped on my tracks when I saw the doctor.

He told us about Freddie being unconscious. It was still unknown when he will wake up.

The doctor said that he didn't want to lie. He said that there is a possibility that Freddie might die. The car that ran over him had done a lot of damage to Freddie's body.

I don't blame the person that ran over him. I blame myself. Sure, he was the one that caused this. But I was the one who knew. And yet, I didn't protect him. I might have done it last time, but where was I when Freddie really needed help? I was at my room, whining.

I asked the doctor, "Can I please visit him now?"

"Oh, sure, of course." He answered.

I looked at Mrs. Benson. I'm sure she also wanted to see his son, but this is very important. I needed time alone with Freddie.

"Can I-"

But I was cut off by her. "It's fine Sam. You can." She said with a smile.

"Thank you."

And then I went inside the room.

I looked at Freddie. I felt guilt at the pit of my stomach. I was the reason why he became like this. I didn't protect him. I didn't look after him.

I wanted to cry. But I told myself that this wasn't the right time. I didn't want to whine again.

I sat on one chair that was placed beside Freddie's bed.

"Freddie, if you can hear me, please know that I'm sorry. I knew it from the start. That this was going to happen. But I wasn't there for you. I thought I could protect you from harm. But I guess… I couldn't. Freddie, just come back to us."

I was so guilty. I couldn't look at Freddie while I was saying these words.

But when I lifted my head, _he_ appeared.

I saw the one person who could probably save Freddie from death.

* * *

"Y-you," I stuttered, pointing my index finger at him. "I'm begging you, don't let Freddie die."

He looked at me with no emotions. "I cannot do that. Freddie dying, that's the reason why I'm here. It shall be done. This is his faith. The only thing you can do is to accept that."

"Why? Didn't you say you were an angel? I thought you were supposed to help? Don't let him die!"

I was at my limit. I can't contain what I'm feeling inside. I needed to cry. And so, I did.

"This is happening not because I want this, but it's because it's my job. Angels are here to guide humans to the afterlife. Not save. It's quite laughable; how humans think. Because that kind of thing is only a fantasy humans have thought of us through their imagination."

There was a pause. I was surprised at what he said. This entire time people had been thinking so wrong about them.

"Isn't there anyway at all?"

There must be.

"Well, someone has to die… Are you willing to give your life in exchange for Freddie's?" He smirked.

…I have to die to save Freddie? I… don't know…

"Why, you seem so frustrated. I thought you want Freddie to live? Don't you want to do it?"

Why does it have to be this way?

"Well, I'm waiting. Time is running."

"I… Okay. I will." I was still crying. I didn't want to die. But I had to do this to save Freddie. Even up till now. I will protect him.

At first he seemed shocked. But then, he smiled. Not a fake and mocking kind of smile, but an honest and pure smile.

"You know what? I used to think humans were some cruel and selfish beings. Watching over them for years, I haven't seen someone like you who would actually sacrifice her life just for someone else's. You have changed my views on humans and maybe you deserve something for it."

I finally stopped crying and smiled. I knew where this was going.

"I see how much you love Freddie. I will not take your life. I will not also take Freddie's. Maybe God won't be much happy about this, but I know what I am doing is right. I wish you and Freddie all the happiness."

I whispered, "Thank you." After that, the little angel disappeared.

"S-sam?" I heard someone, calling my name in a weak voice. I knew who this was.

"Freddie!" I saw Freddie sit up then hugged him immediately.

"Sam, thank you for always being there and protecting me. Thank you."

How did he know?

"Freddie, How-"

He cut me off and said, "I heard everything, Sam. You saved my life." He smiled then kissed me.

As he was kissing me I started crying yet again. But this time, I was crying out of joy. Oh, how much had I cried today?

When he let go, I told him, "It wasn't me Freddie. It was the angel. He made you live. It was all him who did this miracle."

"But, who was the person who actually convince him to do that? It was you, Sam."

All I can do was smile.

"I love you, Freddie"

"I love you too, Sam"

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

Some years later, Freddie and Sam got married. Some months later after they got married, Sam conceived a little boy and called him "**Azrael Hamied Benson**"

* * *

**The End** :(

**Azrael – Angel of Death. Hamied – Angel of Miracles**

**Poor Mrs. Benson, didn't even had a scene with his only son. **

**Poor Fat Cakes and Fat Shakes. They just disappeared :(**

I couldn't think of any other way to end this. The ending is kind of... you know ...

Sorry, **review!**


	7. New Ending

**New Ending: "Deal with an Angel/Miracle/Marry me"**

**(Good ending)**

"Well, someone has to die… Are you willing to give your life in exchange for Freddie's?" The little boy smirked.

…I have to die to save Freddie? I… don't know…

"Why, you seem so frustrated. I thought you want Freddie to live? Don't you want to do it?"

Why does it have to be this way?

"Well, I'm waiting. Time is running."

"I… Okay. I will." I was still crying. I didn't want to die. But I had to do this to save Freddie. Even up till now. I will protect him.

"Then it shall be done. The easiest way to die is to commit suicide right now. I cant make anymore of those 'accidents'"

I looked around for something that will be sharp enough.

I couldn't find anything. So I took my shoe off and broke the glass window nearby.

Well, that brought back memories.

I grabbed the longest one and the one that looked the sharpest.

"Just… promise me. You won't let Freddie die."

"A promise is a promise. Remember, you're making a deal with an angel, not a devil. Now, go. Kill yourself."

This is going to be painful… I was about to plunge it in my wrist when…

"SAM, NO!"…Someone stopped me. I turned my head. This is a miracle. Freddie was sitting up. He woke up.

"H-how did _you_ get back?" the angel asked Freddie.

"It's because of Sam. God gave me another chance to live. Because of her." Freddie said with a smile.

I ran to him and hugged him.

"And oh, he also told me you're done. Go back to where you came from!" said Freddie to the angel as he hugged me back.

The angel made a face then, he just disappeared.

"Men, I hate that little brat. I can't believe he almost made you commit suicide!"

Freddie looked annoyed and cute at the same time, it made me laugh. I'm so happy that he's back.

I let go of him.

"I really can't believe you came back. And God? You saw him? _Really?_"

I needed to ask. It was just so unbelievable.

"Well, I didn't see, I just heard." He chuckled.

"And Oh! I need to give you something! _If_ you accept it." Then Freddie pulled out something on his back. It was a small red velvet box. He opened it and revealed a beautiful gold ring with one white diamond on the center.

"Last night, I saw a little jewelry store. And… Uh… I really can't kneel right now,"

I gasped. Don't tell me…

"But… Samantha Joy Puckett, will you marry me?"

I was so shocked to hear it. But I know he needed an answer. So, I said…

"Yes! Absolutely, positively, yes!"

He slipped the ring on my ring finger and kissed it.

"Absolutely, positively, beautiful."

"I'm finally getting to fulfill my promise…" I said then smiled.

"Together forever."

I laughed. He laughed. We kissed.

**Review! :D**

**- Jathan Seddie -**


End file.
